A gas turbine is equipped with a compressor that produces compressed air, a combustor that burns fuel in the compressed air to produce a combustion gas, and a turbine that is rotatably driven by the combustion gas. The combustor has a combustor basket that supplies a fuel and air, and a transition piece in which flames are formed by the fuel and air supplied from the combustor basket and which produces the combustion gas (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-13747).
Conventionally, a structure for supplying film air from a gap between a transition piece and an outlet outer ring constituting a distal end of a combustor basket in order to prevent an inner wall surface of the transition piece from being damaged by a combustion gas produced in the transition piece is known. In this structure, spacers are attached to the outlet outer ring to secure the gap for supplying the film air.
The plurality of spacers are attached to an outer circumferential surface of the outlet outer ring in a circumferential direction. As the spacers are in contact with an inner circumferential surface of the transition piece, the gap for supplying the film air is uniformly secured throughout the circumference.